There has always been an ever increasing need insofar as consumer products are concerned for pumps of better construction and superior as well as efficient performance, but, most of all, urgent need presently exist for pumps having such characteristics but of significantly simple design and construction that are materially lower in cost of construction, manufacture and assembly and which are versatile in structure and use. An example of a pump of the type that satisfies this need is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,290.
Within the recent past and continuing on into the present, there have been a number of different types of trigger actuated pumps for handling and dispensing materials of a wide variety as those commonly marketed in the cosmetic, toiletry, food, agricultural and industrial products fields. As the market develops, there has also appeared a need for a pump actuating means which is triggerless in nature and which relies upon a squeeze type action to actuate the pump. The present invention relates to fluid dispensing pumps or containers such as the pump described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,290 and which utilizes a triggerless mechanism for actuation. In fact, the design is such that the actuating mechanism includes no rigid projecting portions from the pump structure and in fact is formed integrally with the parts forming the pump structure with no additional components being necessary. It is easily and efficiently operated by a simple finger depression through an appropriate aperture in the housing.